medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
King Midas
|last_seen = My Uprising (Part 1)|row5 = Unknown daughter Possibly to be reincarnated as child of Dregg|image1 = Midas.png|caption1 = Midas in his super suit, given to him by Draziel Euphore|age = Deceased (former) Dead|row3 = Unknown, technically somewhere in the vicinity of Greece...but there is no Greece.|motto = "I will defend my master as is my oath"|row7 = Dregg Moriss Amber Heart Draziel Euphore Gold His daughter|row8 = Dionysus Gold Lawless fools Mutiny Draziel Euphore's actions}}King Midas is a character in Medieval Cop. He first appeared in . History Midas convinced a god to grant him the power to turn anything he touched into gold. However, he immensely regretted this wish, and rejected that god. He began following Beelzebub, who released Midas from the curse, and gave him his new body. Even after supposed death he stayed devout to Beelzebub, becoming his Link and protecting the demon god's identity. Abilities Midas is (was?) ''the strongest '' human dimensional debater. As he is no longer "human" (he is dead and was stored in a super suit), and Dregg Moriss defeated him, he is no longer the strongest. This actually means that Dregg is now the strongest human Dimensional Debater, assuming he is truly human. Midas was ludicrously powerful with the outstanding strength of his suit and the mythical Dimensional Technique: King's Oath. Personality Despite the implications of being the Link of the "Fallen Demon God", Midas is a good person at heart, always keeping his word (hence the name of his Dimensional Technique, King's Oath) and selflessly defending Beelzebub at the cost of his "life" (technically, he was in Hell and therefore already dead). However, his soul lingers and is in an unknown place (possibly some form of purgatory or spiritual waiting room) and he still has his super suit. Based on his brief appearance in My Uprising (Part 1), Midas greatly regrets his decision to defend Draziel. He also has his hopes raised by Amber Heart, who gets him to realize that while he will undoubtedly go to Hell, it is "not Midas's final destination". Appearance Midas has a SUPER SUIT that is primarily blue and white. It was given to him by Draziel, and has what seem to be jet boosters. Trivia * It is implied that Midas will be reincarnated as Dregg's child. How this could possibly happen is unknown, but has spurred a variety of shipping (declaring that the characters will be a romantic couple prior to any canon confirmation) instances, such as shipping Ada or Tira Lawford with Dregg. * He is similar to the original King Midas as they both made anything they touch turn to gold. They both received the golden touch from a god. This version apparently also had donkey ears as told by Dregg himself. * The original King Midas was a king in Greece, but there isn't a Greece in Medieval Cop so it can be implied he is instead a king of one of the countries (or an ancient country) in the Griva continent. Category:Deceased Category:Hell Category:Royalty Category:Dimensional Ability User